Aftermath
by MizukiSan16
Summary: Another Unbrella screw up. Takes place after the Spencer mansion. Can Jill, Rebecca and the others survive this one? Will Jill and Rebecca's love be able to conquer this evil?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello everyone. This is my second attempt at a fanfic. For those who have read my Anko/Kurenai one...I know it's not finished, but I had slight writers block. So I thought maybe I should start one for Resident Evil (Only the best PS game ever!!!!). Anyway...I will work on getting the next chapter for that up as well. This is a yuri fanfic between Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers from the first game. It's set about 3-4 months after the Spencer mansion. So read and review. I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, I do however own this adorable Hunter. His name is fluffy.

_Rebecca could smell the stench of rotting flesh even before she could see it. She turned the corner and saw it hunched over a it's next victim. She raised her gun and edged her way around the wall as quietly as she could. The zombie stopped chewing and raised it's head, turning to Rebecca. As it stood up a chunk of flesh from it's arm fell to the ground with a wet plop. Rebecca aimed her gun and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight through the zombies head and into the wall behind it. The bright red spatter of blood, no longer seemed an unusual thing in this nightmare mansion. As Rebecca reached for the handle to leave the room, she turned back, thinking it would be in her best interest to shoot the poor person who had unfortunately enough been devoured to a near unrecognizable state, just to be safe. She raised her gun once more and stopped suddenly as she was about to pull the trigger. Tears welled in her eyes as she stood there frozen, staring down at the woman who had; in more then one way; been her partner. She dropped her gun and fell to her knees beside the woman. Rebecca opened her mouth and screamed in both terror and rage as her partner sat up, a hungry look in her eyes._

--

Jill tightened her arms around Rebecca's shoulders, holding the thrashing woman close. Rebecca had been screaming in her sleep and Jill pulled the frightened woman into her arms. Rebecca opened her eyes and after a moment threw her arms around Jill and cried into her chest.

Jill stroked Rebecca's hair as she said in a calming voice, "It's okay Rebecca. It was just a dream." It was nearly three months after the horror at the Spencer estate and this wasn't the first time Rebecca had had a nightmare of that place.

Rebecca recalled the dream as best she could through her tears to Jill. "I thought I had lost you." Rebecca said miserably.

Jill smiled at her and bent her head down to kiss Rebecca lightly. "I'm here. That nightmare, the mansion, that's all over. You're safe now." She reached down with one hand and wiped the tears from Rebecca's cheek, "Let's go back to bed. It's only 4:19"

Rebecca smiled at Jill and nodded her head. The two woman were soon fast asleep in each others arms, but Rebecca couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Rebecca rolled over and glanced at the clock. "9:23? Why's it still so dark out?" she asked groggily.

"Because, it's been raining outside." Jill replied as she walked out of the bathroom. She gave Rebecca a kiss on her cheek as she pulled back the covers and helped her lover out of bed.

Rebecca walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch, picking up the remote. She hit the power button, but nothing happened. "Hm...? Oh great."

"What's wrong?" Jill asked as she handed Rebecca a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch next to her. "

The tv's not working. Now what are we gonna do for entertainment?" Rebecca asked sarcastically, taking a sip of her coffee.

Jill took the cup from Rebecca's hands and placed it on the coffee table. "I can think of a few things we can do."

Rebecca smiled as Jill pressed her lips to the younger woman's. Rebecca wrapped her arms around Jill's' neck as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue along Jill's lips and then into her mouth. Jill bit down lightly on Rebecca's tongue as her hands found the buttons on Rebecca's pajama top and started undoing them until her shirt was pulled open, the cool air hitting Rebecca's chest making her shiver. She gave a light moan as she felt Jill's hands on her breast.

"Jill! Rebecca! Open up!"

Both women jumped at the loud bang on the door and from Barry's deep voice. Jill sighed and got up. She opened the door and Barry stepped in. He looked from Jill to the couch, where Rebecca was sitting, still buttoning her shirt back up. "Look, sorry to interrupt, but we've got a problem."

"What kind of a problem?" Jill asked, walking back to the couch with Barry.

Barry sighed and looked between the two women. "...the Umbrella kind."

Jill became pale and sat down on the couch next to Rebecca. "Oh god." Was all she could manage.

"How bad?" Rebecca asked with fear etching her voice, as she held Jill from behind.

"Most of the city." Barry said, running his hand through his hair. "Look, get dressed and grab your guns. We've got two options here. One: we get the hell out of here while we can. Or two: there may still be people in the city, so we can try and help them." Barry laid down their options and waited for their answer.

Jill turned to Rebecca. "Rebecca..." She sighed then cupped Rebecca's face in her hands. "You know I love you. But if there are still people that have a chance, I have to do what I can to help them."

"I know you do. I understand why you want to help them, I do too. And I know what you're planning, and I wont leave you." She raised her hands and placed them on top of Jill's. "I'll fight this with you. Just like before except this time..." Rebecca squeezed Jill's hands lovingly. "This time we'll be together. Besides we know what we're up against now."

"The I guess you girls had better get dresses. Chris and the others are out in the van. Meet us out there when you're ready." Barry said before walking back out to the van waiting outside.

--

Not ten minutes later, Jill and Rebecca emerged from the house. They threw the bag of weapons and other necessary items into the van and jumped in after it. Jill was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a black tank top, black gloves and her black combat boots. She took a seat next to Claire and unzipped her bag as Rebecca climbed in and sat across from Jill and next to Leon. Rebecca had dressed similar to Jill. Dark blue jeans, combat boots, a red short sleeve shirt and her bandana tied around her head. Jill took two ankle holsters out of her bag and threw on to Rebecca, along with one for her hip and a strap for her thigh to hold her knife. Jill attached one gun to the outside of her right thigh and slid her knife into her right boot, careful not to cut herself.

Claire leaned forward and patted Rebecca on the leg, "Hey girl. Long time no see."

"Yeah." Rebecca said as she leaned down to attach her gun to her ankle.

Claire leaned back and put her hands behind her head and smiled evilly. "So...have you and Jill gotten to know each other yet?" Smirking as Rebecca looked up and blushed brightly.

Jill and Rebecca's relationship had was no longer a secret, and it hadn't been for quite some time. It had only been about four months since the horror of the Spencer mansion. Rebecca and Jill had gotten together not long after that nightmare was over.

Jill stared at Claire wide eyes shocked and embarrassed. "Claire!"

"Oh my god. You haven't have you?" Claire started. "It's been almost three months since you two got together and you haven't even slept with each other yet?" Claire went on amazed.

"Claire cut it out. What they do is their business, not ours." Chris told his younger sister from the passenger seat.

"Well just cuz you don't want to hear about it, since it doesn't involve you, doesn't mean we don't. I certainly do." Claire shot back.

Everyone was well aware that Chris had feelings for Jill. He found out about Jill and Rebecca before anyone else. He had finally confronted Jill and told her how he felt. Jill had to break it to him that she was a lesbian and that she was in love with Rebecca.

"Claire dear. I think we have bigger problems to worry about then whether or not Rebecca and I have slept together."

"I agree with Jill. So where are we goi...look out!" Rebecca screamed as what looked like a flash of blood and muscle jumped out in front of the van and ran across the road.

Barry turned the wheel hard to avoid hitting it. He pumped the brakes as he tried to regain control. Bags slid across the floor and Claire yelped in pain as her shoulder slammed into the back of Barry's seat. Barry spun the wheel again in one last attempt to straighten out the van.

"Brace yourself!" he yelled.

The van had gone of the road and into the wet grass. It ran through a puddle and started to spin, finally coming to a stop after hitting a tree. The last thing Jill saw was Rebecca reaching out to her, a terrified look on her face and then everything went black.

A/N Cliffhanger. I thought this would be a good place to just leave off. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2. Sorry I really don't have much to say for this chapter. I hope you like. I'll shut up now so you can read on. lol.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Resident Evil. I do however own all the books.

"Is everyone okay? Leon help Chris get Barry out of the van. Here put this over his arm. I'll be there in a minute." Jill could hear Rebecca's voice, but it seemed so far away in the darkness. "Claire come help me move her." Jill felt herself being lifted and set down on a slightly wet surface. "Jill? Jill honey, wake up. Claire get me my first-aid kit." Jill opened her eyes slowly, a throbbing pain in her head. "Good, she's awake." Rebecca said relieved.

Rebecca grabbed her arm and helped her sit up. She took her bag from Claire and gave her instructions on how to treat Barry's cut. "How are you feeling Jill?" She said turning back to her.

"I'm okay. Just got a headache is all." Jill said rubbing her pounding head.

A few minutes later Claire came back and sat next to Rebecca and Jill. "The guys say the van is pretty messed up and that we will have to walk from here. It's a good thing that we're only a few blocks from the city."

Rebecca looked back at Claire, "Is everyone okay to walk?"

Claire turned to look at the towards the guys, who were pulling bags of weapons out of the van. "Yeah. Chris and Leon only suffered minor scraps. Barry can manage. It's not that bad a cut."

"How about you? How's your shoulder?"

"Still painful. Still sore. But other then that, I'm okay." Claire said, wincing slightly as she touched her bruised shoulder. Claire looked back to the guys and waved, "Okay okay, I'm coming. Gotta go help out." Claire got up and walked toward the guys to help unload.

Rebecca turned back to Jill, reaching up and lightly touching the small cut on Jill's cheek. "Are you okay to walk?"

Jill reached up and grabbed Rebecca's hand, "I'm fine honey. Now help me up."

Rebecca stood up and pulled Jill to her feet. By the time they had reached the van all the equipment had been removed and stacked on the ground. Chris was pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself. Leon was leaning against a tree with the same nonchalant face he always wears. And Barry was sitting on the back of the van, checking his guns. Claire was the first to speak when they approached.

"Okay so here's the plan. We'll split into three groups. Barry and Chris. Leon and me. And you two. There are three main places we expect will have the most survivors, if any. The school, the hospital, and the police station."

"Chris and I will take the police station, Leon and Claire will take the hospital, and you two take the school. Sound good?"

"Yeah. When do we leave?" Rebecca asked, grabbing the guns from her bag on the ground.

"As soon as we're ready."

- -

30 minutes later they were in the city, loaded up with every weapon and all the equipment they could carry. By the time they had reached the police station it had started to sprinkle. They had all agreed to meet back at the entrance of the city in 3 hours, to regroup and come up with the next course of action.

Chris and Barry started into the police station as the rest headed to the hospital, where Claire and Leon would take off. It had started raining harder after they had left the hospital, just Jill and Rebecca now. By the time they finally got to the school it was pouring. They were now both drenched. Rebecca ran ahead up the steps to the big double doors and pulled one open, running in after Jill.

They stopped in the middle of a long hallway, breathing hard. Rebecca pulled off her bandana and drained it of water, shaking the water out of her hair and off her clothes as best she could. As she put her bandana back on she glanced over at Jill, blushing brightly as she took in the sight before her. Jill raised her hands, pulling her hair back, ringing out the water. Rebecca's eyes roamed over Jill's body. Jill had closed her eye's and was wiping the water from her face. Rebecca couldn't pull her eye's away as she watched water slowly roll down Jill's neck, over the bit of cleavage that was showing to disappear under Jill's already tight tank top that now clung greedily to Jill's body. She could vaguely see the outline of Jill's bra. She had never truly noticed how generous of a chest Jill had. Even thought they had played around and touched, they had never made love, and Jill had always insisted on being in charge and to be the one doing the touching. She never once allowed Rebecca to touch her, and Rebecca didn't understand why. Every time she brought it up, Jill would always give an evasive answer and not allow the conversation to continue.

"Rebecca? Rebecca are you ready to go?"

Rebecca blinked and realized Jill was talking to her. "Um…yeah. Let's go." Rebecca replied.

Jill raised her gun taking the lead, so far they had been fortunate and not run into any of Umbrella's creations in the streets. There were only two floors in the relatively small school, so they started with the first floor and made there way up. They had reached the end of the first floor. Nothing. There wasn't a single being, dead or alive.

"I don't like this." Rebecca said, stepping next to Jill at the base of the stairs.

"Neither do I. Somethings not right. Where is everyone? Shouldn't the Boogyman be popping out right about now?" Jill said trying to keep a straight face.

Rebecca sighed. "Jill I really don't think this is the time to be making jokes. This is serious and I have a really bad feeling."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry dear. I was just trying to lighten the mood." Jill leaned over and kissed Rebecca's cheek. "Alright lets go."

They start up the stairs and stopped on the second landing, where the stairs curved. A stream of blood flowed down the second flight of stairs, pooling at their feet. Laying half way down the second set of stairs was the body of what looked to be teacher. The man's head appeared to have been twisted off and was no where to be seen.

"I suppose we don't have to worry about him getting up and trying to devour us." Rebecca said as they stepped past the body.

They continued down the hall, checking each classroom as they past. Still there was no sign of the children or teachers that had been there.

Jill stopped suddenly and raised her hand to stop Rebecca.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca whispered.

"Do you hear that?" Jill asked.

Rebecca stood still, listening intently.She heard a faint noise coming from down the hall.

"Click-click-click"

"Dogs!" They whispered in unison, raising their guns.

What came around the corner, however, was not what either was expecting. It crawled around the corner, hanging on the ceiling. It bared it's fangs at them, it's tongue protruding from it's mouth, nearly touching the floor. It fell to the ground, landing on it's clawed feet. It sat for a moment, whipping it's tongue back and forth in a taunting way, before it started after them. It started at them slowly at first, before charging ahead toward them.

Rebecca fired her gun first, hitting it in it's back, it shrieked as she and Jill fired again and again. They shot four bullets into it's back as it cried in pain and collapsed to the floor. Jill approached it carefully. It moved it's tongue along the floor slowly dying, Jill stepped on it's tongue and pumped on last bullet into it's exposed brain, killing it instantly.

"I really hate these things." Jill said.

"Jill!"

Jill spun around as Rebecca screamed again. Another of the lickers had snuck up on them and grabbed Rebecca by the ankle. Jill shot at the ceiling where the second of the monsters was hanging, and it fell to the ground. She raced forward and grabbed Rebecca's hand and pulled her away. The licker tightened it's grip around her ankle and pulled.

"Get down!"

Rebecca and Jill hit the floor as a deafening bang and shriek echoed in their ears. Jill lifted her arm from over Rebecca's head and looked back. The lickers' head had quite litterally been blown off. Grey matter and blood had been splattered on the walls. Rebecca raised her head to stare up at a young man holding a Mossberg 835 Ulti-mag pump shotgun tightly. He reached down and took Jills hand, pulling her up. As soon as Jill was on her feet she pulled Rebecca up.

"Thanks for the help." Jill said looking him up and down.

He was a little taller than herself. Short, spiked brown hair, brown eyes and from the looks of it built. If Jill hadn't been a lesbian and in a relationship with Rebecca, she could definitely see herself with a man like him.

"Who are you anyway?" Rebecca asked, immediately taking a disliking to the young stranger. She turned around to face him, only to catch him staring at Jill's butt as she bent over to pick up their weapons.

"So what's a sexy thing like you doing here all by yourself? How about you let a stong man like myself take you out of this hell-hole and back to my place in New York?" He said, walking past Rebecca, completely ignoring her, and walked up to stand behind Jill, reaching out to touch her ass.

'Oh god. He's one of those guys.' Jill thought, still turned around. She was about to tell him to back off, but Rebecca beat her to the punch.

Rebecca's anger flared. She grabbed his wrist tightly, shoving it away. "First of all, don't you dare touch her, and she's not alone. Nor does she need you to protect her," by this time Jill had stood back up and was staring betwwn Rebecca and this stranger. "We are more then capable of protecting ourselves and if ou so much as glance at her unappropriately again I _will _shoot you."

Jill had never seen Rebecca so angry before, only when it came to Umbrella, and this anger riveled even that. She was both surprised and pleased by this sudden jealous outburst.

"And just who are you? Her mother?" He asked eyeing Rebecca.

"No. I'm her girlfriend." Rebecca said pulling Jill close to her and kissed her passionately.

"I think he gets the point honey." Jill said when she pulled away. She handed Rebecca her Lady Smith .38 caliber and tucked her own Colt Mustang .380 pistol into it's holster on her hip.

After talking to the young man, he finally told them his name and why he was here. He said his name was Rick and left it at that. He refused to give his last name. Saying something about not wanting to keep his family's name. This ofcourse raised a red flag in Rebecca's mind. Jill finally convinced Rebecca that it would be good for them if he came along, "besides," she said, "we're supposed to be looking for survivers." He said he had wandered to the school because he was looking for his younger brother. None of his family was home and when asked where he got the shotgun, he said he found it in a open police car and took it along with some shells. He told them he had looked everywhere and hasn't seen any survivers. It has already been almost 2 hours since they had left the others and they had spent another nearly 30 minutes exploring the rest of the second floor after they met Rick.

"There's only one other place I haven't looked yet." He said.

"And what's that?" Rebecca asked, still very uneasy around him.

"That big green house they have in the back for their ag program."

"Well then I guess that's where we're headed." Jill said as she started toward the staires to head down to the doors leading outside.

A/N

What does this stranger have in store for our young lovers? Are Rebecca's worries justified? Will Rebecca ever be allowed ot touch Jill? What city are they living in? I don't know because I neglected to think about that. Hopefully all our questions will be answered in the next chapter. I hope you stick around for it. I'll get it put up as soon as I can. And thank you again to all of the readers.


End file.
